The present invention relates to a pattern testing board for use in a system for simulating shooting sports and for a pattern testing target board system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,068,484 and 5,716,216 are directed to a system for simulating shooting sports including a non-projectile ammunition transmitter system that is retrofittable to any standard firearm having an ammunition chamber, a barrel, and a firing pin and a self-contained receiver system. The transmitter system includes an actuating beam cartridge and an adjustable beam choke. The beam cartridge includes a first actuating beam emitter responsive to the firing pin. The beam choke includes a second emission beam emitter responsive to the first actuating beam. The receiver system is a self-contained reusable target having beam sensors and hit indicators. The beam sensors are “triggered” when the emission beam “hits” or is “sensed by” the beam sensors. When the beam sensors sense the emission beam, they cause the hit indicators to indicate that the target has been “hit” by the emission beam. The target may also include at least one triggering motion detector that detects a triggering motion that is associated with the target being launched into the air.
Target boards have been used to test non-projectile output from firearms. Exemplary target boards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,204 to Marshall (the “Marshall reference”), U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,422 to Budmiger (the “Budmiger reference”), U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,598 to Mohon (the “Mohon reference”), U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,514 to Myllyla et al. (the “Myllyla reference”), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,845 to Gallagher et al. (the “Gallagher reference”).
The Marshall reference is directed to a programmable laser marksmanship trainer that contains a screen for viewing a program of slides of different battle scenes. A plurality of light detectors is supported behind the screen in a matrix. In each image, one or more targets are projected onto the screen, and are oriented so that they coincide with one or more of the light detectors. Each light detector is capable of being actuated by a laser, and when so actuated actuates an associated hit indicating lamp and cumulative hit counter. A common programming means is employed to simultaneously actuate a slide projector and a sequential detector switching means. In this manner, projected images and target areas located therein are varied by sequentially projecting slides and sequentially varying connected light detectors. In other words, the Marshall reference discloses that when any single laser beam hits a target, only a single detector will be activated. If a laser beam narrowly or widely misses the target, the detector remains in an inactive state.
The Budmiger reference is directed to a system for simulating weapon firing that includes a target device having a target image subdivided into regions with a detector situated in each region. The Budmiger reference discloses that indications of hits are first evaluated and coded in order to evaluate the target hits. Where the beam activates more than one sensor, the evaluation device assigns the hit to the higher valued sensor. Hits are then decoded and the results are displayed on a display unit or indicator remote from the target device. Thus, the Budmiger reference discloses that an evaluation of the relative accuracy of the hit is provided on a display device physically distant from the target device.
The Mohon reference is directed to a laser-type weapon fire simulation system that includes a holographic means for producing a three-dimensional image of a target and detector screen means positioned substantially coincident with the target virtual image. The detector screen is disclosed as a retroreflective screen. Indications of hits are reflected back to the eye of the person firing the simulated weapon. The beam also has sufficient spread such that an instructor standing close to the trainee can observe the hit or miss on the screen. Therefore, the Mohon reference discloses that an indication of the location of a hit will appear on the screen. In addition, the Mohon reference discloses that indications of hits may be displayed on an indicator means separate from the detector screen.
Some target boards use a simple reflective system that reflects a beam, such as a light beam, back to the shooter. The system disclosed in the Myllyla et al. reference, for example, uses a reflector system typical of this type of reflective system.
Another type of target board uses sound and/or motion to indicate that the target has been hit by a beam. The system disclosed in the Gallagher reference is a typical example of this type of sound/motion system.
None of the known target systems provide detailed information as to the size of the beam, the shape of the beam, and what portion of the beam has hit the target.